


happily ever after

by letowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, M/M, Minor Angst, Truth or Dare, bokuhina childhood friends, idk??, like literally a second of angst, volleyball dorks, you blink and its gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letowrites/pseuds/letowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a harmless game of truth or dare, but this wasn’t what harmless meant in Bokuto’s dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> this is for haikyuu rarepair week c": bokuhina are childhood best buds and then a game of seven minutes in heaven makes them feel/want?? more 
> 
> tbh mostly written to balance out kat and iris' bokuhina which im n OT cool with so yeah if you guys dont wanna be sad read this afterward

It was _supposed_ to be a harmless game of truth or dare, but this wasn’t what harmless meant in Bokuto’s dictionary.

Bokuto was currently recovering from the last dare, laughter escaping his mouth every second. Hinata had dared Lev to throw a glass of cold water over Yaku’s unsuspecting head and the aftermath was glorious. Yaku chased Lev out of the room before landing a series of kicks and punches on him.

Poor Lev was left lying on the floor while a satisfied Yaku walked away.

Kuroo takes Lev’s turn and spins the bottle, the top lands directly on Bokuto. Kuroo grins and looks back and forth from Bokuto to Hinata.

“Truth or dare, Bokuto?” Kuroo asks.

Bokuto feigns a hurt expression. “Dare, of course.”

Kuroo nods his head towards Hinata. “I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Sunshine Boy.” Echoes of “ooh's” are heard from the other players. They’re mostly from Tanaka and Noya.

It seems the nickname is all Hinata hears because he sends a glare Kuroo’s way. Bokuto turns to Hinata and shrugs. “Okay.”

Hinata is loosely aware of what’s going on, but was nonetheless lets himself be dragged up and into the next room. Kuroo follows them, a wide smirk planted on his face. “You can’t leave the room until you’ve kissed.”

Kuroo locks the door once they’re inside and makes his way back to the circle.

The atmosphere in the room was anything but tense. Hinata and Bokuto have been friends for practically their whole lives. They've taken bubble baths together, seen each other naked, rode their first bikes together; all while they were just kids. One little kiss didn't seem like such a big deal to Bokuto.

He walks closer to Hinata and grins. "I'm gonna give you the best kiss of your entire life time."

Hinata scoffs, a bright smile on his face. "You can try."

"Eh?! Shou, who have you kissed before?" He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter! None of them compare to my kissing."

Hinata laughs. "Show me then."

Bokuto drags Hinata down so he’s seated on Bokuto’s lap. Cupping the back of his neck, Bokuto slowly moves closer. Hinata's eyes flutter shut right before their lips make contact. The first kiss was slow, steady. Hinata’s lips are gliding over Bokuto’s own smoothly. Bokuto finds himself admiring how soft Hinata’s lips are.

Bokuto backs away. "How was---?" He's cut off by the feeling of Hinata's lips on his again.

The second kiss is much faster and feels a lot more urgent, as if Hinata's trying to-- _needing_ to say something but doesn't know how.

Bokuto’s eyes are wide open with surprise, confusion written bluntly on his face. After a moment, he starts hesitantly moving his lips against Hinata's and...it feels good. It feels _right_ and Bokuto finds himself enjoying it a lot more now. He’s replying with just as much urgency as Hinata. He drags his teeth across Hinata's bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside when granted with access.

Their lips move with each other, hot and heavy. It's not long before they're basically panting into each other's mouths. Bokuto doesn't know what this means. He doesn't know why he has his childhood friend pinned under him, but what he does know is that he _doesn't want to stop_.

The soft moans Hinata keeps letting out only encourage Bokuto to keep going. He wants to keep eliciting those sounds from Shou. He wants to be the only one to hear them. He wants to see what sort of faces Hinata makes at climax. He wants to run his fingers through Shou's hair and his hands down his body. And that’s exactly what he does. Bokuto slips his hands under Hinata’s shirt, sliding them across Hinata’s lean torso until they rest on his hipbones. He feels Hinata’s hands tangle in his hair and he leans into the touch.

A knock on the door interrupts them from going much further followed by Kuroo’s voice and Bokuto can’t help but notice how amused it sounds: “Still alive in there?”

Bokuto breaks away from Hinata, but keeps eye contact. “Yeah,” he croaks out.

Hinata’s staring up at him with dazed expression on his face. “We should...we should probably get up now, Kou-chan.”

Bokuto looks down to where his hands are pinning Hinata down and nods. “Uh, yeah. Let me just--” He pries himself off Hinata and stands up, clearing his throat. Bokuto waits until Hinata does the same before moving to the door.

Hinata reaches the door before him and opens it; the door no longer locked. The pair are met with multiple wide eyes and a grinning Kuroo.

“Ohohoho? Got a little bit carried away, did we? That took much longer than seven minutes.” Kuroo smirks.

 _Oh_. Bokuto looks down at Hinata (who won’t meet his eyes at all), noticing the messy hair and clothes. He realizes he probably looks similar and makes way to Kuroo’s side. He grins. “So, who’s next?”

The group of them go back to playing truth or dare and it’s Bokuto’s turn to spin the bottle. He's not sure who it landed on and he doesn’t remember what he asked them, but he _does_ remember looking up and finding Hinata’s eyes trained on him.

* * *

 

It's midnight and Bokuto's walking Hinata back to the station. Hinata had tried to refuse the offer, but Bokuto was persistent. What happened earlier was weighing on his mind much more than he likes to admit. Hinata hasn't said anything about his and Bokuto's more than confused.

"Shou..about, um, earlier today," he clears his throat, already feeling the unwelcome tension. "Why did you kiss me again?"

It's quiet for a longer than necessary and Bokuto begins to think Hinata's not going to answer until he hears his voice.

"I--I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I didn't mean to do that, but I...but I don't regret it," He takes a deep breath. "I've wanted to do it for a long time."

Bokuto stops walking and turns to Hinata, speechless and wide-eyed. Hinata frowns and stops as well.

"Um. I need to tell you something; I've liked you for a long time, Bokuto-san. It's okay if you don't feel the same. I didn't really think you would." He pauses, voice wavering. "And...a-and I get it if you don't want to be f-friends anymore." Tears fill the corner of his eyes and Hinata struggles to blink them away.

 _He looks..heartbroken_ , Bokuto thinks. _Does he actually think I don't want to be friends anymore?_

Bokuto shakes his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. Hinata tears his gaze from the floor to look up at him, confusion written on his face.

Bokuto cups Hinata's face and leans in until their faces are only have an inch away. He can hear the short intake of Hinata's breath. "Shouyou, I'm just going to pretend you didn't say what you just did. First, I would never, ever want to stop being friends with you. Alright? Second, don't aplogize." Bokuto's face is merely an inch from Hinata's "And third, since when did I become 'Bokuto-san'?" With that, Bokuto closes the distance between them.

And the third kiss? Bokuto isn't a sap, oh no, but even he has to admit the third kiss is downright perfect. It fills his stomach with butterflies and warm feelings and reminders that life's not always so bad. It makes him believe in the happy endings he sees in Disney movies and cliche rom coms, where the couple who fall helplessly in love run away to live happily ever after. It makes him believe that someday, somewhere out there someone will find a cure for cancer or, hell, maybe even a solution for world peace. Kissing Hinata reminds him that things can get better. And, yes, maybe Bokuto _does_ want to stay like this forever, but can you really blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> happy bokuhina yay!!!


End file.
